


would you, could you, in the air?

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the record show that Paige does not, under any circumstances like Quidditch. She does not like playing it, she does not like watching it, and no Hayden, she would <i>not</i> like it with green eggs and ham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you, could you, in the air?

**Author's Note:**

> for 17. any fandom crossover
> 
> (Paige is a Gryffindor as is Kira, I think everyone else's sortings are directly in the text)

Let the record show that Paige does not, under any circumstances like Quidditch. She does not like playing it, she does not like watching it, and no Hayden, she would _not_ like it with green eggs and ham.

She's still stuck in the Slytherin bleachers with Violet watching the first game of the season. In part because her head of house, Professor Fleming, would be very disappointed if her prefect wasn't in attendance at a school event. The bigger part though, is Hayden and Tracy, chasers for the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams respectively, flying at ridiculous speeds and risking their well-being for some silly game. (Her healing spells might not be as good as Madame McCall's, but if anything happened she'd be on the ground first and rushing them to the hospital wing.)

“And Hayden Romero scores another ten points for Hufflepuff!” Kira declares as the scoreboard dings up to 100-60. 

“Very well thrown,” Mason says, the other half of the announcing duo. “The badgers are on fire tonight-”

“Mason,” Professor Yukimura warns, his voice carrying to the stands. 

Violet cackles, and Paige can't help a tiny bit of amusement. Mason has a habit of embellishing, especially when his house was winning. 

“Tracy Stewart steals the ball from Hayden Romero, darts under both bludgers, flying alone to the goal posts- and she scores!” 

“That was a nasty steal-” Mason starts, frowning at Kira. 

“ _Mason_ ,” Professor Yukimura warns again, hands on his hips. 

“-you'd never know those two chasers are dating-”

“MR. HEWITT! THE GAME ONLY!” Headmistress Yukimura yells, suddenly right behind him. To Mason's credit, he might jump in his seat, but he doesn't yelp at her presence and keeps commentating smoothly. 

“I mean sure, that was a perfectly legal steal that the ref saw. Definitely not- oh! The seekers are off, the snitch has been spotted!” 

“Both seekers start a steep dive, and whoever catches the snitch now will win the first game of the season,” Kira adds as all eyes lock onto the two seekers. “Both fliers are neck and neck, toes to the grass as they try to catch the low flying snitch before it disappears again.” 

“Intense,” Mason mutters under his breath, and Paige smiles as Tracy scores another goal while everyone is distracted. 

“And Scott McCall has caught the snitch!” 

“HUFFLEPUFF WINS!” Mason shouts, dropping the mic before adding, “Take that snakes! Telling me we couldn't win- hah! We have Scott McCall!” 

Hayden and Tracy land, game over and completely unharmed, and not even Violet's upset-but-pretending-not-to-care-about-something-so-trivial gloom can bring her down. They had a celebratory date to go on. (To be fair, the date was going to happen no matter which team won.)

.

“You're sure you don't want to head to your house's party first?” Paige verifies before opening the room of requirement. The handle's warm underneath her palm, and she's excited for the setup she created earlier. 

“Yeah, your team might not have another victory this year,” Violet barbs, making Tracy smirk. 

Hayden snorts, “One, so not true, and two, that party will be going through Saturday, it's okay if I have a late start.” 

Tracy grins, an arm wrapping around her waist. “Oh yeah? How much later are we talking?” 

“I have a patrol tonight,” Paige reminds them, opening the door. 

The three follow her in with appropriately impressed looks on their faces. There's a long table full of snacks and candies and bite sized delicacies, wizard and muggle made. The other half of the room has a large circular bed with a dozen pillows and is big enough for all four of them to roll around on. A few dozen scattered candles float in the air, and if Cosmo's right, Paige is totally getting laid tonight. 

“I thought the room couldn't conjure food?” Hayden asks, snatching up a twizzler and biting it in half. 

“It can't,” Paige answers, a smug smile crossing her lips when Violet goes for the chocolate frogs and Tracy for the butterbeer. 

“Let's see,” Tracy says, fingernails tapping on the bottle. “we have… four and a half hours before your patrol.” 

Violet finishes off her chocolate frog in a flash, and throws herself on the bed, stripping off her clothes. 

“Well?” she asks, giving them all an expectant look, “You heard her, we _only_ have four hours.” 

Tracy snickers, and the three join her on the bed. Paige sighs as Hayden and Tracy remove their shirts- as much as she dislikes Quidditch, it's rather hard to hate their matching six packs. Violet laughs as she catches her eye, doubtless knowing where her mind went, and she leans in for a kiss that tastes like chocolate.


End file.
